


Share A Spark

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, F/M, First Impressions, Flirting, Magic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski walks into a bar and meets... Willow Rosenberg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share A Spark

Stiles was fairly happy with his life as it was most of the time. He was fairly adventurous and had energy to burn, which made running around with a pack of werewolves who were always getting into dangerous situations just fine with him. But really, sometimes, enough was enough. He had to get away, take a break from it all. This time he was taking a _real_ break, driving to a small town an hour south of Beacon Hills and sitting at the bar in a small place that didn’t question his fake ID too much. Not like it got much use at home – everyone knew he was the sheriff’s kid and definitely not old enough to order a beer. Or, in this case, four. 

So, getting to actually use his fake ID and drink in a public place, that was new. Also new – that hot redhead he’d been very stealthily glancing at for the past half an hour or so had gotten up, crossed the bar, and chosen the seat directly next to his to sit in. On purpose, because it’s not like that was the only chair that was empty, which was the only logical reason Stiles could think of for any hot chick or dude to willingly sit down right next to him. A stranger, anyway. Derek had sat down next to him once or twice when the pack had been out at movies and stuff, Danny sat next to him at lunch once, but that was different. Lydia sat next to him on the bus in fourth grade, but they had assigned seats. And it was probably unethical to think of a fourth grader as hot, even if it was from his own fourth grade perspective at the time…see, these were the times when Stiles had to literally shake his head a little to get his brain back online. He was supposed to be thinking about this really pretty girl sitting next to him.

Never one to waste an opportunity to make an ass of himself, especially with a total stranger a hundred miles from home who he was sure to never see again, Stiles turned in his chair to start charming this lovely young lady when she suddenly turned to him and said, “Hi there, I’m Willow.”

“Willow. That’s – that’s a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, I’m Stiles.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Aw, come _on_! Seriously? Could he not catch a break even one time? 

“You know?”

“Mmmm-hmmm. Word is you’ve got the spark, kid.” Now that was pretty much the fakest ‘I know what I’m talking about’ voice he’d ever heard, and Stiles was pretty much an expert in that field.

“All right, first of all, you don’t really look that much older than me, so who are you calling ‘kid’? And whose ‘word’ are you referring to, anyway?”

“Look, let’s get a table, okay? I can tell you lots of stuff. And then you can tell me stuff too. We can, you know, tell each other…stuff. About things. It’ll be fun.”

Stiles was just staring. He hadn’t changed his mind. This girl was gorgeous. And she was almost certainly just as much of a total spaz as he was, if not more. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Yet.

Paying their tabs (she must have not needed a fake ID since she was drinking Shirley fucking Temples) and getting a table, Stiles had a minute to collect himself and start getting some information from Mysterious Hot Chick. Girl. Young woman. Fuck his inability to question any word coming out of his mouth for the possibility of being sexist, homophobic, stereotypical, or in any other way insensitive to any specific group of people. His father and those goddamn sensitivity training courses they took at the Sheriff’s Department every year, bringing all the training material home and making him read it. He got grounded for two weeks in sixth grade because he called a kid who was picking on Scott ‘retarded’. Which he realized now was wrong, but didn’t really think much of when he was twelve.

Anyway. Willow. Table at a bar. Lovely young lady who knew things about him even though he had no idea who she was. Time to remedy that. “So, Willow. It’s really nice to meet you, but it seems I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here. Maybe you could tell me some things about yourself so maybe we could be, you know, even. Kind of.”

“Oh, sure! Yeah! Of course! I, uh, I live in Sunnydale. It’s a small town, way south of here. But we have a lot of weird stuff, you know, like you guys have where you live.”

“Weird stuff? You mean like…people with _sparks_ kind of weird?”

“No. Well, I mean, yeah. But other things. Bad things. Um…supernatural kinds of things”, she finished, very quietly.

Stiles decided to just go on ahead and say it, because he could always play it off like a joke if she flipped out. “Do you have werewolves in Sunnydale, Willow?” He made sure to keep a smile on his face while he was asking.

“My last boyfriend was a werewolf. But he flaked and left with some other werewolf chick to like, get in touch with that side of himself or whatever. It kinda sucked.”

She was totally serious. 

Completely, totally serious.

“I – sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up something that was hurtful to you.”

“Oh, it’s all right. I really haven’t even gotten that far along with my magic yet, they’ve mostly been simple spells and kind of learning about the different kinds of energy. That’s really what I wanted to talk to you about more than the other, you know, things. I know you have werewolves in Beacon Hills too, though. And that they’re your friends.”

“Yeah. They are. It didn’t really start out that way, I mean – my best friend was bitten, so yeah, he was always my friend, but the rest of them…it was kind of an ‘over time’ starting to get used to each other type of thing. The magic thing is really new for me, too. I have someone helping me, someone who helps the werewolves, too. He’s been showing me some things, giving me books to read and stuff like that. It’s slow, but I think it’s making a difference.”

“I could help you. I have to be honest, I don’t think that your friends and my friends would really get along so maybe not so much with the visiting each other thing. Now, don’t freak out, I swear I’m not like a psycho or anything, but…I followed you here. I was close, and I could feel your spark. It’s just that I’m right in the middle of this whole thing with everything in my life changing and things I thought would always be the same just _aren’t_ and I never know what step I take is going to land on thin air and I always end up trusting the wrong people and not trusting the right ones and-”

Stiles cut her off at that point, having already reached across the table and grabbed her hand without even realizing it. “Oh my God, do you live in my brain? You’re basically describing the past year or two of my life. You don’t wanna be alone in this, and you think that you are. Right?”

“Yeah. You know, the plan was to come in here and be all calm and wise and Miyagi-like. Not all sniffly and dumb and _nobody loves me_. Because people do love me. Lots of them.”

“How could they not?” Oh, shit. “I mean, I just meant, of course people love you, and I totally get it, and I know people love me too, but that doesn’t mean they understand any of this.”

And oh, that smile, Stiles could possibly have temporarily forgotten Lydia Martin’s name when he saw it. And there was no mystery there at all, there was nothing hidden and nothing unknown because that was the most honest and genuine smile he’d seen on the face of any girl even close to his age for as long as he could remember. 

“Yes! See, you get it, I knew it, I knew you would! You don’t think I’m creepy!”

“I don’t. I think you’re awesome. And ( _come on, Stiles, you can do this, man, you can do it, you can, she likes you, just do it_ ) you know, I – you might have to go home, I’m not sure, but I’m staying overnight across the street, so if you wanted to…”

“I would. I do. I mean, I – yeah, we could just go there. Instead of here.”

“Fantastic.”

So, Stiles and Willow walked out of the bar.


End file.
